The invention relates to the lighting arts. It is especially applicable to lighting fixtures used in home, business, educational, and other settings. However, the invention will find application in other situations where a capacitor or any similar component having a cylindrical housing with a crimped or otherwise formed lip disposed at an end thereof is to be mounted in rigid fashion on a flat surface.
Lighting fixtures often include capacitors for forming ballasts or other electrical conditioning circuitry. The mounting of these capacitors in a rigid fashion within the limited spatial constraints of a light fixture presents a significant engineering challenge. Capacitors for light fixtures are often commercially sold in can-type housings which typically do not include integral mounting brackets or other mounting means. Usually, such capacitors are mounted in the lighting fixture using relatively expensive brackets or the like. These brackets brace the capacitor can and are fastened in place using screws or bolts. Other capacitor mountings known in the art include snap clips, spring clips, or other pressure clamps that hold the capacitor into a shaped cavity, and plates with holes into which the capacitor is inserted that are biased at an angle to create a clamping force.
An additional difficulty in mounting capacitors into lighting fixtures is that the dimensional tolerances of the capacitors can be high, which complicates design of standardized mounting brackets. In one instance the dimensional tolerances of the capacitors may be as high or higher than 0.25 inch. Furthermore, the dimensions of lighting fixture capacitors are not well standardized and can vary dimensionally depending upon the capacitor manufacturer, even in the case of capacitors having the same electrical properties.
The present invention contemplates an improved capacitor mounting apparatus for use in lighting fixtures and other settings, that overcomes the above-mentioned limitations and others.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a mounting apparatus for mounting an associated can-type capacitor to a sheet metal portion of an associated electrical device housing is disclosed. A clip is arranged on the sheet metal portion. A receiving region is arranged on the sheet metal portion. The receiving region receives an edge of the capacitor and cooperates with the clip to at least partially secure the capacitor to the sheet metal portion.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a mounting apparatus for mounting an associated capacitor within the housing of an associated electrical apparatus is disclosed. At least one wire tie at least partially encircles the capacitor and cooperates with at least one hole formed into the housing to secure the capacitor to the housing.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a lighting fixture is disclosed. A socket is provided for operatively receiving a light bulb, lamp, or light source. A means for receiving electrical power is provided. A cylindrical capacitor is at least partially secured to the lighting fixture by at least one wire tie via a plurality of holes arranged in a mounting surface of the lighting fixture.
Still further advantages and benefits of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.